Love Hills
by Sakum1
Summary: El amor te está esperando, ¿Resistirás el ajetreado viaje, hasta encontrar el cálido regazo del chico que espera por ti? No te dejes engañar y abre tú alma solo a aquel que la cuidará. Hay muchos lobos sueltos a la espera de un cordero que crea en su sonrisa traicionera y lo siga hasta su cueva; de ese lugar, el cordero no escapará sin alguna cicatriz… o nunca regresará
1. Chapter 1

¡Nuevo comienzo, nuevo argumento!

Si, también me ha emocionado la _Ola Amour Sucré_ y aquí el resultado :3 me entristece no saber dibujar, y escribir es lo único que se me da, o yo digo que se me da, ustedes juzgarán. Subí hace mucho este fic, ustedes recordarán. Y pedí disculpas por borrarlo, pero ahora ya tiene bases mucho más estables y no tan revueltas. Espero que se diviertan leerlo, tanto como yo haciéndolo (y mi editora) xP

¡A leer!

.

.

- Love Hills -

.

.

Pueblo pintoresco, donde cada calle y cada casa cuenta su propia historia; un pasado que todos creen saber, pero, solo las cuatro Familias Fundadoras conocen hasta el último detalle. Secretos tan antiguos como la Calle de los Amantes o el Balcón de la mujer Anhelante,

Todas las plegarias en un pasado rezadas, aguardan en silencio, a la espera de que dos amantes se juren amor eterno para que la leyenda cobre vida una vez más.

Si aún no has encontrado a la persona especial para tomar su mano, o si ya la encontraste y sus miradas se han quedado prendadas una de la otra, pero no se ha dicho más, date una vuelta por la Calle de las Rosas. El olor de ellas atraerá a tu ser amado directo a tus brazos. Lo enamorarás con una sola mirada y serán tan unidos como los pétalos de la flor.

¿Quieres ser tu quien toque de nuevo las campanas que anuncian una eternidad de amor?

El amor en Love Hills te está esperando,

¿Resistirás el ajetreado viaje, hasta encontrar el cálido regazo del chico que espera por ti?

Quedarás encantada con alguno de los habitantes de este lugar de ensueño; chicos malos con corazones nobles, pero rodeados de capas de espinas. Sonrisas y miradas que derriten, detrás de un rostro sereno y encantador. Todo lo que busques, lo encontrarás. No temas, acércate.

Hay una pequeña advertencia, sé que la has oído, pero es mi deber hacer recordar a tu mente lo que la obligaste a olvidar: no te dejes engañar y abre tú alma solo a aquel que la cuidará. Hay muchos lobos sueltos a la espera de un cordero crédulo, que crea en su sonrisa traicionera y lo siga hasta su cueva; de ese lugar, el cordero no escapará sin alguna cicatriz… o no regresará nunca.

.

.

_Escena l_

.

.

Una imagen que tu memoria conservó, un recuerdo que por más intentos que hagas, nunca podrá desvanecerse. ¿Te acuerdas? Tú, a los seis años: cabello claro, rizado, tus mejillas abultadas y tus ojos llorosos. Te ocultaste detrás de la puerta del aula en cuanto la profesora te pidió que entrases.

—_¡Miren su cabello!_

—_¡Es como un borrego!_

—_¡Lo más extraño, son sus ojos!_

—_¡Ojos de perro, ojos de perro!_

Se te pone la piel de gallina solo de recordar esas palabras… ¿Por qué será, que si apenas son unos niños, tienen tanta crueldad? Jamás lo pediste, nunca deseaste ese capricho de la naturaleza, pero así fue. Mientras que tu ojo izquierdo es color miel, el derecho es de un leve color rosado. Tu madre siempre te dijo, que eras única y que te sintieras orgullosa de serlo. Pero, a los seis años, ¿Quién desea tener una particularidad así? La maestra tuvo que regresar por ti y llevarte de la mano hasta tu lugar. Tus compañeros solo se rieron más. Agachas la cabeza y ruegas por que se acabe el día. Para tu desgracia, apenas pasan veinte minutos desde que inició la clase. Escuchas una risa leve a tu lado, cuando volteas, chocas miradas con un par de ojos color miel.

¡Nathaniel Brown!

El mismo chico que gritó antes "¡Es como un borrego!" y que causó una oleada de carcajadas que la maestra tuvo que aplacar con un _tss. _Te voltea a ver, piensas que te pedirá una disculpa… El hijo mayor de los Brown no se atrevería a dañar a una dama… pero lo que sale de su boca no es una disculpa, ni mucho menos.

—Borrego — lo escuchas mencionar y voltea hacia la profesora —¿Por qué me tengo que sentar con ella?

—Para ver si con una niña tranquila, dejas de levantarte y rayar el pizarrón cada que me doy la vuelta. — le explica la profesora con ternura, aunque su mirada es severa. Todos los del salón ríen. Nathaniel te lanza una mirada de furia pero tu mirada está en el limbo, donde quisieras trasportar tu cuerpo para alejarte lo más posible de esa aula. Si tan solo voltearas a ver al chico de ojos miel, te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que pensaba, y tal vez ese día hubiera pasado como cualquier otro.

Tienes frio, un olor en extremo dulce lastima tu nariz, tus piernas están temblando. No ves delante tuyo, porque tapas tus ojos con ambas manos. Tus compañeros de clase están frente a ti con tierra en las manos, a la espera de que los mires y puedan lanzártela para acabar con la broma; lo que hueles, es caramelo, que agarraron de la cocina y te lo vaciaron en el cabello; antes era claro y rizado, ahora era café y pegajoso. Ah, pero antes, te ensuciaron con agua de los jardines… esa que usaban para regar las plantas y que ahora escurre de tu ropa. Una mirada despreocupada te observa desde lejos; Nathaniel evita ensuciarse las manos, pero tú no puedes verlo. Yo solo lo menciono para futuras referencias.

Volvamos a la escena principal; un chico te grita que te descubras los ojos, te niegas y empiezas a llorar, sin poderte detener. Las lágrimas que habías guardado, salen una tras otra casi sin dejarte respirar. El chico está enojado porque casi termina la hora de recreo y no han podido arrojarte la tierra mezclada con bichos y plantas con olores fuertes que con tanto esfuerzo se encargaron de recolectar. Todo eso espera para ti. Escuchas de nuevo esa voz, la que te llamó _borrego _en el salón, abres los ojos, esperando verlo frente a ti, pero solo encuentras las sonrisas extasiadas de los pequeños agresores. Esperas paciente la lluvia de tierra… Pero no pasa nada.

Dos sombras evitan que la tierra te ensucie… abres los ojos, te sientes aliviada…

.

.

.

¿Listas para más?

¡Esperen la siguiente entrega!

¡Se solicitan artistas para que me puedan hacer una imagen de mi Sucrette y su chico! Jajaja a cambio, puedo hacerles drabble, one-shot (con o sin lemon o lime) XP

¡Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por la espera, y por tomarse el tiempo de comentar ^^ Espero que les gusta (dudas, reclamos y aclaraciones son aceptados)

¡A leer, pequeñas Sucrette´s!

.

.

.Escena lll.

.

.

Cerraste los ojos y apretaste la boca para no seguir llorando. Los niños frente a ti se prepararon para arrojar la tierra que traían en las manos, creíste que lo harían. La campana que anunciaba el final del recreo sonó justo en ese momento. Se escuchó una voz iracunda. Dos sombras se interpusieron. Abriste los ojos. Dos niños como escudos humanos delante de ti, que temblabas de miedo.

— ¡Déjenla en paz!

Los niños soltaron le dieron la espalda al a escena. El niño que les gritó, te volteó a ver, bajó los brazos y te dedicó una sonrisa tímida. Te diste cuenta que su sonrisa era cálida como el Sol. La chica junto a él se quitó la sudadera del uniforme y te la pasó por los hombros. Apenas pudiste mantenerte en pie, y agradeciste un poco de amabilidad.

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas? ¡Yo soy Alexy! — le pregunta el chico a ella, apenas eres consiente que ambos tratan de arreglarte un poco.

—Lyla

El chico sonríe de nuevo. Sientes cosquillas en la nariz y estornudas, haciendo que la sonrisa se borre de inmediato.

—Hay que llevarla con la maestra

La chica te agarra del brazo y cubre tu cabeza con la sudadera, evitando que empeore el estado de tu cabello. Te conducen al aula, apenas eres consiente. Tu mente está adormilada. Mientras Lyla espera contigo afuera del aula, Alexy se mete al salón para traer a la maestra; lo que menos quieren es que alguien del salón te vea y se burlen –más- de ti. Alexy se olvida de los modales, y agarra a la profesora de la mano. Apenas avanzan dos pasos, ella se detuvo y le preguntó que pasaba. Todos voltearon a verlos esperando la respuesta del chico; Alexy le hace seña para que se agache, pues le dirá al oído.

—Es Nezumi. En verdad necesitamos su ayuda

La profesora no pide más explicaciones y, temerosa de lo que pudo pasar, le pide a Ámber, su mejor alumna, que se quede a cargo de la clase. La pequeña rubia de coletas acepta de inmediato, levantando la cabeza y sintiéndose orgullosa de semejante responsabilidad. Cuando salen, Lyla les informa que te has ido a esconder al baño…

.

¿Recordaste todo aquello que en tu mente se había olvidado? La sensación de estar sola, de no tener a nadie de tu lado que te apoyara o que te prestara algunos minutos de su tiempo para escucharte. Eso sí que era el infierno.

Puedo decir que tu nombre es Nezumi Winkler, tienes dieciséis años, eres signo cáncer y asistes al último año de secundaria. En unos meses más, después de las vacaciones de verano serás una chica preparatoriana y tu mayor ilusión, es ser una reconocida Bióloga. Vuelves al presente después de un amargo recuerdo de tu infancia; han pasado diez años desde esa vez y, aunque sigues siendo llorona, ya no estás sola; ahora hay tres personas que caminan a tu lado, tus confidentes, tus aliados, tus amigos.

Estás en clase, pero eso no te importa mucho. Las dos personas que están a tu lado ya han ido a entregar su tarea y tú sigues preguntándote en que momento la dejó si no recuerdas nada de la última clase. Pero no te preocupes, eso no es relevante ahora. En lo que debes enfocarte, es en que a tu derecha está el chico más dulce y alegre, Alexy, que recuerda con una gran sonrisa aquél día de su infancia que ciertamente, quieres olvidar.

— ¡Como olvidarlo! — La voz de Alexy es algo estridente — ¡Ese fue mi primer día en el colegio, y salí como héroe!

—Yo iba en otro salón, Y siempre escuchaba rumores de una chica a la que podían hacerle de todo y nunca se defendía. — Explicó Lyla, la chica a tu izquierda y una de tus mejores amigas — Ese día de la tierra, fue la primera vez que vi como era maltratada. No podía creer las barbaridades que hacían esos tontos.

—Entonces fue bueno que la agarraran de tiro al blanco, O jamás hubiéramos sido amigos. — interviene el chico, su sonrisa parece ensancharse conforme termina de hablar. Volteas a verlo con notorio disgusto— ¡Piénsalo! A Lyla o a mí no nos quedaría el papel de víctima, ¡pero tú eres perfecta!

—¡Alexy!

—Tú piensas como yo, ¿verdad Lyla?

—Pues, sí. Es bastante cierto que Nezumi es una damisela en peligro, y también es cierto que si no hubiera sido por ella, nosotros no estaríamos juntos.

— Y si soy damisela, ¡quiero que Nathaniel sea mi caballero al rescate!

Lyla te reprende, recordándote que están en el salón y no puedes ser tan efusiva; el profesor llama la atención de la clase, y ustedes guardan silencio:

—En la siguiente clase, —anuncia el profesor— seleccionaremos a los alumnos que tendrán el honor de leer el discurso de despedida de generación. Quiero que revisen la lista, ya que si su nombre aparece tendrán que participar, quieran o no. ¿Entendieron?

Se escuchó un Si grupal y más de uno lanzó un bufido como protesta. Lyla se cruzó de brazos y soltó un quejido.

— Tanto alboroto. Que diga de una vez que Melody y tu amado leerán el discurso

—No quiero — agregas con furia. Tu voz se vuelve fría, como nunca antes al imaginarlos caminando hacia el estrado, juntos. Mueves la cabeza desechando la imagen horrible — No quiero verlos juntos

—Ofrécete como voluntaria para leer el discurso, pasarás más tiempo con él, y tendrán un hermoso recuerdo. — te propone Lyla.

—No puedo, no soy buena hablando en público…

— Y, ¿Qué harás? Vencer tu miedo a hablar en público, o dejárselo a ella en bandeja de plata. Actúa ahora, las clases están por terminar y cuando ya no lo veas, te arrepentirás

— ¡Exacto! Es como la vez que fuimos a la heladería con mis padres — explica Alexy, más animado que antes. — ¿Te acuerdas? Cuando no quisiste pedir otro cono porque te dio pena. Cuando volvimos a ir, el local estaba cerrado y jamás probaste el helado que querías. Así puede pasarte con él; La tienda Nathaniel no estará abierta por siempre.

El profesor anuncia que saldrá un momento y en cuanto deja el aula, todos empiezan a intercambiar opiniones y más de uno se levanta de su asiento. Alexy se quedó congelado y Lyla te voltea a ver esperando tu reacción. No entiendes que pasa, y sigues la línea de su mirada hasta la mesa del profesor. Te quedas perpleja: Nathaniel Brown va de regreso a su banca, con el cuaderno en una mano y pegado a sus espaldas, Melody Strauss, su fan número uno y que parece su sombra. Te pones nerviosa cuando lo ves sonreírles y avanzar hacia ustedes. Quieres huir, esconderte o que mínimo, a la tierra se le haga un hoyo y te escupa en Groenlandia, pero es demasiado tarde. Él está frente a ti, con esos ojos color miel que tanto te gusta admirar cuando nadie lo nota. Y atrás, Melody con cara de sorprendida.

—¡Hola Nathaniel! — saluda Alexy, un poco menos efusivo que antes. Lyla apenas y mueve los labios, pero el rubio no los ve a ellos, sientes su mirada en ti, y rezas para no hacer algo idiota.

—Hola, Nezumi — saluda a media voz.

—Ah, hola — respondes de forma hosca. Al momento, te arrepientes pero tu lengua se niega a proferir alguna excusa. Lyla te reprende con la mirada y sonríe a modo de disculpa con Nathaniel, sorprendido por tu reacción.

— ¿Sacaron buena nota?

—Claro que si — responde Lyla con seguridad en su voz. Alexy suelta un bufido

—Las calificaciones son solo un número, lo importante es que tan bien te funciona la cabeza, ¿verdad Nezumi?

Escuchas a Nathaniel reír levemente; es obvio que tus amigos buscan hacerle platica para que te animes y siguas su ejemplo, pero hay algo que te lo impide -ignorando de la indirecta de Alexy- y es que Nathaniel no te quita la vista de encima. Luego te arrepentirás de tus acciones, pero en ese momento solo quieres que Nathaniel deje de posar sus ojos de esa forma. Tratas de calmarte y te enfocas en el libro de Biologia lll Frente a ti, aunque realmente no entiendes ni media palabra de lo que pone. Escuchas a Nathaniel irse, Lyla y Alexy te miran enojados.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — cuestiona Lyla, su voz te da un poco de miedo —Fuiste muy grosera, jamás lo creí en ti.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. No sé por qué lo hice. —Suspiras, abatida. Tus ojos empiezan a arder y ruegas al cielo por no ponerte a llorar ahí mismo. Recuerdas al Nathaniel problemático que era hasta hace unos años, y te preguntas que fue lo que paso para que haya cambiado de forma tan drástica, —Ya no es como era antes.

—Ha cambiado, es cierto pero su lado malo sigue ahí. — aclara Lyla con voz neutra. Alexy la miró sorprendido. Sales de golpe de tus pensamientos y tardas un poco en estar a su altura en la conversación.

— ¿Es como un dragón disfrazado de humano? A Armin le encantaría conocerlo. Oh, espera, si él es un dragón, ¡eso te hace la damisela en peligro! Y tenemos a Nezumi, de nuevo en su papel de víctima…

— ¡Ya dije! Si soy la damisela, ¡Quiero que él me rescate!

—Así como lo tratas, dudo que siquiera te dirija el saludo cuando salgamos de la escuela.

Lyla, siempre tan directa. Sus palabras han sido para ti como un balde de agua fría; sabes que tiene toda la razón, que si sigues en ese plan hostil, Nathaniel acabara por dejarte de hablar, totalmente.

—Y pensar que él era uno de los que más te molestaba. Y ahora lo amas pero lo tratas mal. —explica Alexy con cara de decepción. Luego agrega con un suspiro — En verdad no entiendo a las mujeres.

Evitas contestarle, y volteas hacia su lugar disimuladamente; Melody ha tomado su lugar junto a él y se nota que ambos platican muy en confianza. Te arrepientes de tratarlo de forma fría, pero verlo tan repentinamente te hace estragos y no sabes cómo reaccionar.

Y es que Nathaniel Brown, tenía el título del chico perfecto; muchas veces era gruñón y se frustraba fácilmente por ese lado tan perfeccionista que lo caracterizaba, pero eso, a tus ojos, solo lo hacía verse más adorable. La frustración de un amor oculto era un peso que no cualquiera soportaría; Pero tú, has pasado varios años con esa espinita: verlo tan cerca y saberlo tan lejos. Como dice la canción que has repasado hasta el cansancio _Pero ya lo ves no tengo valor tengo el corazón fuera de control. Soy un caracol con introversión que se muere de un amor callado_

¿Cuándo será el día, en que sus ojos color miel solo te miren a ti? ¿Habrá siquiera esa posibilidad?

Ese debería ser tu himno.

_Cierras los ojos y te olvidas del mundo; te dejas caer de cabeza en una de las fantasías con Nathaniel que te hacen feliz. Te imaginas caminando por el pasillo de la escuela y cuentas los pasos para llegar al aula… cuarenta pasos. Cuando miras hacia el frente, Nathaniel está ofreciéndote un ramo de flores con la mejor de sus sonrisas, esas que solo te pertenecen a ti. _

_Te acercas, y él te da un beso en la frente. _

— _¿Quieres ser mi novia? — te pregunta sin rodeos. Su voz es tranquila y dulce, como sus labios cuando se inclina sobre ti y besa tus labios…_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Gomen por la demora! Pero al final de esta semana, tendré el nuevo capi ¡Prometido por la garrita!

A leer, queridas Sucrette´s ^w^ (como quiero que salga ya el capi 20!) Cof cof.

.

.

.

_Este era uno de esos días, cuando crees que nada pasa, y apenas en un segundo tu vida da un giro inesperado. _

La casa Winkler, era respetada y se abría paso en muchos lugares casi exclusivos. Eran dueños del mejor restaurante en kilómetros a la redonda, era un lugar turístico, y referencia para cualquier persona extranjera que llegara de visita a Love Hills. Así también, por su estilo de la época medieval, era cede favorita para las reuniones de las demás familias que en ocasiones especiales, como esta, mandaban cerrar el establecimiento para llevar a cabo sus fiestas y reuniones privadas. El lugar predilecto para que la familia Brown, celebrara todas sus reuniones a puerta cerrada.

—¿Esa familia es tan importante? — preguntó Gyuri, igualmente vestida como mesera, pero todos estaban de acuerdo para hacerla trabajar lo menos posible… o podría derramar algo en la cabeza de algún cliente.

Ella, Alexy, Lyla y Nezumi esperaban pacientes la hora de llegada de los comensales; su padre había sido muy claro cuando les advirtió que no quería un solo error en su servicio, porque los visitantes tenían el poder para dejarlos en la calle, y por supuesto que nadie querría que eso sucediera.

—Hoy, dos de las familias fundadoras estarán bajo el mismo techo. — acató Nezumi con tono lúgubre.

Todos rieron bajo, excepto Gyuri; apenas tenía tres semanas que se mudó a una casa en las orillas del centro del pueblo y no estaba al tanto de los detalles. — ¿Familias fundadoras? Creí que solo era un mito, jamás creí que fuera real

—Brown, Lyoncurt, Smith y Winkler — enumeró Nezumi — A donde quiera que vayas, son conocidos esos cuatro apellidos por ser los responsables de lo que hoy es Love Hills. Mansiones, autos de lujo, casas en zonas turísticas, de todo tienen esos tipos.

—Ah pues no. No sabía — respondió Gyuri desanimada.

—¿No me digas que no has escuchado nada de la impresionante familia Lyoncurt? —cuestionó Alexy bastante sorprendido. No dudó ni un momento en que Gyuri era antisocial, pero es que todos hablaban sobre esa familia, y en un pueblo tan pequeño era imposible que alguien no se enterara de los rumores.

Gyuri no tenía ni idea de que hablaba. Siguió explicando todo sobre los aludidos. —Demetri, el hijo mayor es actor y Castiel está interesado en la música. A ninguno le importan los negocios de la familia. Y si ellos se roban las portadas de las revistas, los Brown son clientes frecuentes en la sección de negocios. ¡Son dueños de la mitad de los comercios en el pueblo! De los Smith no se sabe mucho, solo que su hija Debrah es la, ellos dicen que es la más bella de todo el pueblo y talentosa en cualquier cosa que haga.

Nezumi se alejó de la plática y sintió algo parecido a la nostalgia. Pensó en Nathaniel, a tan corta edad y tantas obligaciones en su espalda. Lyla pareció leerle la mente porque le dio una mirada de resignación.

— ¿Y si la familia de Nezumi es importante porque no tiene los lujos que los otros si?

—No tendrá una mansión, pero son dueños del mejor restaurante en kilómetros a la redonda. — intervino Lyla.

—Negocio que se va a ir a la ruina si siguen hablando en lugar de atender. Llegaron dos autos vayan a acomodarlos y denles la bienvenida a quien sea que baje de ellos. — les ordenó el padre de Nezumi.

— ¿Papá es que aún no sabes quién vendrá?

—Athan reservó el día, pero no me dio la lista de invitados.

El padre de Nezumi –muy convenientemente- la mandó a la cocina para sacar la vajilla y que evitara en la medida de lo posible ver a Nathaniel o no haría más que embelesarse con él y dejar de lado sus deberes. El barullo y las risas moderadas inundaban el lugar. Athan y su familia fueron los primeros en llegar. Alexy les dio una bebida y Lyla les llevó bocadillos de abulón. La puerta volvió a abrirse, Analía, Robert y su hija Rosalya Keller hacían su entrada al restaurante; los tres derrochando elegancia y estilo a cada paso que daban. Athan fue a saludarlos con euforia jalando a Nathaniel con él para llevarlo frente a Rosalya. Lyla les llevó bocadillos a los recién llegados y escuchó la forma en que Athan hacia comentarios sobre lo bien que se veían juntos, Nathaniel se sonrojó y Rosalya sonrió levemente y le recordó que ya tenía novio. Sus padres soltaron una risa nerviosa como disculpa. Lyla agradeció que Nezumi estuviera lejos porque ver esa escena seguramente la podría mal, aunque lo negara.

En la barra, las cosas eran casi a pedir de boca. Nezumi repasaba una y otra vez el orden en que debía poner los platos, si ir del lado izquierdo del cliente o del derecho, como acomodar los cubiertos. Estaba tan metida en sus asuntos que no se dio cuanta en que momento la madre de Nathaniel y la de Castiel y Demetri fueron a sentarse a la barra. No fue su intención escuchar la plática, pero huir tampoco era lo correcto.

—Es un infierno. No entiendo que hicimos mal con Castiel — dijo una —Esta mañana nos dijo, casi retándonos, que llevaría a esa chica… Donna, Eva, Frida… ¡Como sea! Dijo que la presentaría como su novia en el cumpleaños de su pare ¡Imagínatelo!

La madre de Nathaniel rio levemente. —Creo que exageras, Apenas tiene dieciséis no creo que sea nada serio. Solo es para hacerlos enfadar. Lo importante es que no le lleven la contra, si es un capricho y ustedes se niegan tan drásticamente, solo lograrán que se aferre más a ella.

—Yo le dije, que si se atreve a hacerlo lo vamos a mandar a un internado a Rusia. — tajó la mujer.

En ese momento, Athan Brown llamó a un brindis y dejaron la plática para ir a reunirse con sus esposos.

Todos los presentes enfocaron la vista en el centro del restaurante. Athan, rodeado e su familia, agradeció la fortuna de estar vivo, por sus amigos y por la buena cara que le han mostrado sus negocios. Ámber se regocijaba del respeto ya admiración con que todos los veían; era como un pavoreal batiendo las plumas coloridas mostrando su elegancia. Muy al contrario de Nathaniel, que miraba a su alrededor con indiferencia y rogaba que el tiempo pasara para terminar con aquel momento tedioso. Su sonrisa era de dientes para afuera, por dentro lo desgarraba el hastió y lo apuñalaba la banalidad. Más de una vez le pidió a su mare que lo excusara de asistir a esas reuniones frívolas, pero ella siempre trataba de calmarlo y le repetía con tono dulce que debía hacerlo por el bien de la familia. Para evitar líos con su padre, no le quedaba más que apretar los dientes y sonreír a todo el que lo saludara.

Pasó la vista por todo el lugar buscando algún distractor a su agonía. Sus ojos se posaron en una cabellera rizada: cuerpo pequeño y esa peculiar inocencia en sus acciones y palabras. Era como un cachorro juguetón que irradiaba tranquilidad. Sus movimientos torpes y suaves con los que acomodaba copas sobre una charola resplandeciente, le sacaron una sonrisa leve. Nezumi era la chica que siempre lo veía de lejos, pero cuando se acercaba era fría y cortante. Jamás entendió si hizo algo para hacerla enojar, o solo era su manera de tratarlo porque lo catalogaba de interesado y superficial, como todos hablaban de su familia. Nezumi tenía un aire de torpeza a su alrededor que de inmediato le recordó a Kentin, su amigo de toda la vida y aunque pasara por el _dorky_ dl pueblo era bastante agradable, sencillo y fácil de tratar; además que con risas y comentarios graciosos le hacían olvidar lo amargo que era ser un Brown. Lo conoció en tercer año de primaria y su amistad se volvió tan fuerte, que para Nathaniel era fácil confesarle incluso los problemas más íntimos. Nathaniel el confesó que si algún día su padre le acaba la paciencia, dejaría su casa. Kentin le respondió que no podía estar hablando enserio. Nathaniel declaró Es lo más serio que he dicho en toda mi vida Kentin se quedó perturbado, pero con el tiempo se olvidaron del tema.

Los aplausos lo regresaron al mundo real, su padre terminó el discurso y mientras los invitados se arremolinaban a su alrededor sintió que alguien lo jaló del brazo alejándolo del montón.

—Castiel, me espantaste — le recriminó al pelirrojo, al tiempo que Demetri le ofrecía una copa a medio llenar con vino tinto.

— ¿Quién creíste que era, pedazo de tonto? ¿Un fantasma? —vitoreó Castiel con una sonrisa guasona. Demetri le lanzó una mirada de regaño. —Ya, ya era solo una broma. Bien, ¿A qué hora pasamos por ti? —Nathaniel entrecerró los ojos, no teniendo ni idea a lo que se refería. Castiel bufó; era increíble lo poco social que el rubio llegaba a ser. Media escuela tras el, y nunca se enteraba de nada a su alrededor. — No me digas, que no sabes nada de la fiesta de hoy a la media noche en el lago.

—No

—Creí que tu arpía hermana te diría.

—Te he dicho Castiel, — intervino Demetri con voz baja — que controles tu vocabulario. Es una dama, respétala

—Si claro. Una dama no está… bueno da igual. ¿Si vas a ir, no? — Castiel se volvió con Nathaniel y lo hizo retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó con uno de los muros del lugar — No me obligarás a ir a sacarte de tu cómoda cama a mitad de la noche… cuando está más oscuro y no ves nada delante de ti, solo una mano fría que…

—¡Ya, basta! Cállate, si iré pero ya no digas más

Castiel sonrió y volvió al lado de Demetri.

—Bien, nos vemos esta noche, rubiecito.


	4. Chapter 4

Y lo prometido es deuda, mis querid s lectores ^^

Aquí la primera parte, de lo que acontecerá en ese afamado lago

¡A leer!

.

.

La cena privada llegó a su fin y cada quien regresó a su casa y a sus deberes. Nathaniel, apenas puso un pie en su casa, escuchó la típica voz áspera y cero cariñosa que su padre solo usaba con él, pidiendo – o forzando- unos momentos para hablarle de algo muy importante. Él como buen hijo fue a sentarse en el sillón individual y al tener a su padre frente a él, se sintió en el banquillo de los acusados: al igual que en las novelas policiacas que lee. Su padre tenía la facha del policía malo que busca hacerlo declararse culpable aun siendo inocente. Tragó saliva intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Su padre dejó de lado las cordialidades y lo cuestionó directamente sin perder el tono diplomático que mantuvo en la reunión.

—No vi el cien por cierto de ti esta noche, y los Keller lo notaron. Analía me cuestionó si te presiono demasiado, pero no es así, ¿tengo razón?

Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación disfrazada; Nathaniel tenía que tragarse todas sus quejas nuevamente.

—Me disculpo por eso, seré más complaciente para la siguiente ocasión y…

— Claro que lo serás — interrumpió Athan levantándose el sillón —Dentro de dos semanas, se firmará el contrato para exportaciones. Ahí, no solo estarán mis amigos, también habrá empresarios e inversionistas y sus hijas. Debes estar a la altura y comportarte como nunca lo has hecho. ¿Me entiendes?

—Si padre, lo sé — le respondió, cansado de repetir esa frase al por mayor: cada vez que hacia algo malo, era el fin del mundo. Cada vez que hacia algo bueno, su padre le decía "_Pudiste hacerlo mejor"_ y esa era básicamente la forma en que se relacionaban.

Athan se puso los anteojos y se inclinó sobre la mesa para alcanzar un libro color azul marino. Lo abrió en la segunda hoja y miró a su hijo por encima del libro —Puedes retirarte

Ahora sí estaba exhausto. Llegó a su cuarto casi arrastrando los pies y se tumbó sobre la cama en forma diagonal, con uno de sus brazos se cubrió los ojos y un enorme suspiro retumbó en la habitación vacía. A los pocos segundos escuchó varios golpes en la puerta, su madre entró con sigilo y se sentó a un lado de él. Le quito el brazo que cubría su rostro y empezó a acariciarle el cabello como lo hacía cuando era pequeño: eso siempre lo relajaba y solía caer presa del sueño en poco tiempo. Nathaniel cerró los ojos disfrutando el roce y se olvidó un poco de su mal día.

—Pareces un ladrón entrando a escondidas. Mejor vete si no quieres que mi padre te regañe — le reclamó, frustrado por que no podía ponerse del lado de su hijo al menos por una vez.

—Sabes que si no intervengo, es porque tú mismo debes enfrentarlo. — le respondió con voz dulce — No quiero como hijo a alguien que necesite a su madre, incluso con cuarenta años encima. — Lo último que dijo animó a Nathaniel al imaginarse la escena y rio por ello. Se sentó sobre la cama y su madre lo atrajo hacia su pecho para seguir con los mimos. —Debes tenerle paciencia a tu padre. Sabes que él se preocupa por tu bienestar, igual o más que por el de tu hermana.

—Si claro

—Es la verdad. Ámber tiene algo más de carácter y sabrá como escoger un esposo que la respete. Tu padre y yo nos preocupamos que escojas una mala esposa, por eso él te presiona para que elijas lo que tú quieres, y no lo que alguien te imponga. Tú eres un amor de niño, puedes parecer duro y centrado, pero sin darte cuenta, tu corazón está expuesto y es fácil que alguien llegue y lo lastime. La mujer que sea tu pareja debe amarte tal y como eres, perfeccionista, severo, formal y sumamente educado… ah y muy fácil de frustrar. Ella debe ver por sobre todo eso y amarte sin miramientos ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

—Si… creo —musitó con las mejillas coloradas

Su madre lo estrechó con más fuerza y le besó la coronilla. Nathaniel se dejó llevar por la charla con su madre y terminó con la imagen algo borrosa de él, al lado de una mujer amable que lo llenaba de amor constante y que sentía muy cercana.

El reloj marcó las diez en punto y estaba por quedarse dormido, pero su madre lo impidió jalándolo levemente del brazo. Lo dejó en la cama un poco confuso y encendió las luces para sacar varias prendas de su closet: pantalón negro, una camisa que le regaló en su cumpleaños de un azul tenue y un poco formal, pero era la prenda más juvenil que tenía.

—Castiel me dijo de la fiesta en el lago, ¡apresúrate! Y no pongas esa cara de aburrido. Es el primer año que no estas castigado en estas fechas, ¡y las fiestas son muy importantes en esta etapa de tu vida!

—Pero…

— ¡Nada de peros! ¿Cómo encontrarás una chica si nunca sales?

—Dudo que en un evento así este una chica así como la mencionaste

— ¡No juzgues! Uno nunca sabe lo que te depara el destino, y estoy segura que hoy encontrarás alguien especial. Mi sexto sentido de mujer enamorada te lo dice. Y no te preocupes por tu padre, está de acuerdo con que vayas. Solo diviértete y asegúrate de elegir bien a mi nuera.

Nathaniel se sonrojó nuevamente. Se cambió de ropa con la que su madre le dejó sobre la cama y bajó al recibidor donde ya estaba Castiel, pero en lugar de Demetri vio a Dake, su primo mayor recargado en el marco de la puerta; lucían como estrellas de rock uno y el otro como modelo de revista.

—Te lo encargo — le dijo su madre a Dake. Y volteo a ver a Nathaniel: todo lucía bien, excepto algo. Con una sonrisa divertida le alboroto un poco el cabello haciéndolo ver más relajado y fresco.

—Claro que si tía. No lo esperes despierta. — resopondió Dkae evitando reir por lo mimado que era Nathaniel.

—Hoy se va un niño, y vuelve un hombre — bromeó Castiel en voz baja, solo Dake escuchó y soltó una carcajada. Nathaniel se quedó congelado, sospechando de los dos, pero su madre sonrió ampliamente.

En la acera estaba el deportivo gris de Dake

— ¿Creíste que solo tú estabas invitado, hermanito? — le dijo Ámber que los esperaba ansiosa sentada en la parte de atrás del auto; supuestamente se quedaría a dormir en casa de Li, pero jamás aclaró que lo haría después de ir a la fiesta del lago.

—Ella es invitada de honor — intervino Dake sonriéndole a través del retrovisor.

Castiel distrajo al rubio pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

—Hoy, amigo mío, es un día especial. Y tienes que estar presente

—¿Por qué es especial, porque parezco _hipste_r?

Castiel profirió una carcajada. Se le hizo demasiado extraño que Nathaniel conociera una palabra como esa, pero si, le quedaba bastante bien la descripción.

—Claro que no idiota. Hoy me declararé con Debrah. La haré mi novia aunque a algunos les pese.

—Es imposible que tu padre se quede conforme si te haces su novio, y en especial de ella.

—Pero él se ira mañana, y ella estará a mi lado. Será perfecto, el lago, los dos solos. No me rechazará — finalizó con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Lo dudo bastante — siseó Ámber — la conozco y sé que no quiere compromisos que la distraigan. Y Tú eres un enorme distractor. — ninguno vio la sonrisa de lado que se dibujó en su rostro: no iba a permitir que Castiel, su amor secreto, terminara al lado de una simplona como Debrah.

Veinte minutos después, y luego de pasar a una licorería por el ingrediente especial, llegaron a la fiesta.

El lago Loveiu era conocido por ser el lugar donde dos amantes encontraron el fin de sus días: En la época de la batalla de secesión escapaban de los enemigos. Al no tener un sitio seguro, se pararon en el pequeño puerto que terminaba en la parte más profunda del lago, se juraron amor eterno y que la muerte solo significaría que sus cuerpos dejarían de existir y sus almas se unirían formando un solo ser. Él la acogió por última vez en sus brazos, besó su cabello, le susurro _Te amo _y justo cuando los enemigos dieron el primer paso en las maderas, ambos amantes se dejaron caer al agua helada.

En la actualidad, un conjunto de lirios de agua quedan como recuerdo del amor de la pareja.

Ese era el lugar que los jóvenes eligieron como cede para la reunión anual antes de iniciar exámenes en sus respectivas escuelas; música, bebidas, algo de botana, baile, romances... todo lo que un joven pudiera desear, reunidos. Dake desapareció en un segundo al igual que Castiel. Ámber volteó con Nathaniel antes de ir a impedir que arruine su vida confesándosele a una… chica como Debrah.

—Te prohíbo que hables con cualquier chica. Primero me debes consultar y presentármela ¿entiendes?

—Si mi vida amorosa dependiera de ti, moriría en un convento —alegó él, indignado

— ¿Soltero y casto? Me agrada la idea

Y desapareció entre la multitud. Nathaniel dio un paso para seguirla, pero fue imposible verla a donde fue. Un par de chicos pasaron corriendo junto a él empujándolo levemente y chocó con una pareja demasiado romántica. La música era demasiado alta para sus oídos y los que bailaban lo empujaban constantemente; otros gritaban eufóricos y se lanzaban al lago oscuro con vasos en las manos. Harto de ese ambiente donde no tenía ni la menor intención de quedarse en ese lugar, eligió un lugar alto y poco transcurrido para pasar el tiempo hasta que Dake lo llevara a casa, pues no supo ni cómo llegaron.

Lejos del barullo repasó en silencio lo que su madre le había dicho momentos antes, tratando de descubrir porque su padre estaría de acuerdo en verlo en un evento así. Pateó el suelo frustrado y sintió como alguien lo sujetaba del brazo débilmente. Volteo hacia atrás, topándose con un par de ojos bicolor y una melena rizada.

—Hola — susurró Nezumi débilmente. Nathaniel le respondió con una sonrisa apenas visible, era como si algo le impidiera sincerarse. —Creí… que no te gustaban las fiestas… — la chica se sintió con un repentino golpe de valor, por eso pudo ir y hablarle cuando normalmente lo evitaba.

— ¿Le huyes a alguien? — la cuestionó buscando con la mirada a su hermano mayor. Nezumi lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos sin tener idea a lo que se refería

—Eh… yo, no. Me molesta un poco estar rodeada de tantas personas y es un lugar muy grande…

— ¿Te da miedo perderte? — Nathaniel rio ante la idea. Al ver que Nezumi se sonrojó y volteo la vista a un lado y se removió nerviosa, siendo consiente que aún seguía tomándolo de la ropa, lo soltó de golpe. Nathaniel sintió algo cálido en el pecho que lo hizo sonreír aún más.

.

Ámber logró ver a Castiel en la parte más alejada de la fogata sentado junto a Debrah y ambos con bebidas en las manos. Con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta, logró llegar a cierta distancia para escuchar lo que decían. Él habló primero con tono bajo, con una sonrisa y una mirada que hipnotizaría a cualquiera. Amber tragó bilis y al momento de dar el paso para ir y arruinarles la fiesta, Dake la alejó de la escena.

—Déjalo, ya eligió chica y por lo que se ve lo tiene comiendo de su mano. Míralo, respira y come Debrah.

—¿Quieres callarte? Primero mi hermano aguafiestas con su acara larga, luego el idiota de Castiel con su mal gusto y ahora tú. ¿Qué falta, que venga la tonta de Nezumi?

—¿Es guapa?

—Claro que no. Es una bruja fea y asquerosa, con cabello como alambre enrollado y ojos de distinto color — Ámber pensó en Lysandro y se preguntó si no serían parientes, pero no lo dijo porque Dake volvió a hablar

—Oh, pues esa chica acaba de llegar, y está hablando con tu hermano.

—Mi hermano… ¡Oh maldita sea!

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

—Nathaniel no puede estar con ella, pero no puedo ir y separarlos porque quiero saber qué pasa con Castiel… ¿Qué hago?

—Ámber, tienes serios problemas. No puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez, o espías a Cassy o le arruinas la única oportunidad que tiene Naty de casarse en un futuro.

—¡No se casará con ella! —calló al instante cuando entendió lo que debía hacer — Dos lugares al mismo tiempo ¿eh? Eso sí lo puedo hacer. — Saco su móvil y con una sola tecla realizo la llamada que le salvaría la noche. —¿Laeti? Quiero que me hagas un favor.

—_Claro, lo que quieras. Pero hoy no, estoy muy mal. El chico con el que venía me dejó sola y sabes que una fiesta, no es fiesta sin chico a un lado._

—Ya lo sé — exclamo Ámber algo enfadada — Pero mi hermano podría reemplazar a ese idiota que te dejó,

—_No es mi tipo_— aún a través del móvil, supo que Laeti frunció el ceño.

—Pero… eres mi amiga y tienes que ayudarme a alejarlo de las tipas rogonas. ¡Anda por favor!

—_Solo porque somos casi hermanas. ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? No voy a besarlo…_

— ¡Claro que no! Solo habla con él y no lo dejes solo. La tipa acosadora se llama Nezumi, mentirosa y cree que todos caen con su mirada de mustia. Solo Charlotte, Li y yo conocemos su verdadera cara. Ella quiere dañar a mi hermano y siempre me insulta… Te envío una foto. Mantenla alejada toda la noche. Usa cualquier método

—_Si es así, lo haré. Y si vuelve a meterse contigo, lo lamentará. Recuerda, tenemos a todo el clan para defendernos de quien sea. Si es que esa chica se niega a dejarte tranquila, lo mínimo que podían hacerle es correrla del pueblo y que jamás vuelva._

—Limítate a alejarla de Nathaniel, por favor. Está en la colina, a un lado del rodeo de pinos. —Cuando colgó el teléfono, pudo respirar tranquila: nadie más confiable que Laeti, guapa y sonriente, con sus técnicas –aún más dudosas y bajas que las suyas – era seguro que Nezumi terminaría lejos de su hermanito.

Cuando volteó a ver a Castiel, había desaparecido.


End file.
